


耳鸣

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 2019尹净汉生贺也送给R，没有你也不会有这篇，感谢一直给我提供灵感
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	耳鸣

又开始了。

尹净汉用食指按住耳朵，松开，再按住，再松开。如此重复几遍之后还是没有任何症状缓解的迹象，这让他感到烦躁又不安。

出道日程令人难以消化，作为新人面对每个舞台都是同样的紧张。他明白这不是什么生病的好时机，他也打从心底希望自己不是因为高压的环境而开始耳鸣。

但实际上尹净汉知道这病症持续的时间已经有段日子了。还在做练习生的时候就有些苗头，不过那时只是有些模糊不清的声响，他也就没在意。毕竟他的练习生涯比别的成员都要辛苦，在短时间内追上进度并不是什么容易的事，加上那段时间经常伴有的疼痛和晕眩，他理所当然地把那些声音归结为劳累过度的结果，并没有深究。

可如今这声音变本加厉，以至于让他再也无法忽略。

太吵了。尹净汉刚踏进放送局的走廊就已经开始头痛。

不同于一般短促或尖利的耳鸣声音，他听到的更像是有人在他耳边发出私语。不是一群人叽叽喳喳的吵闹，是只有一个低沉的声音在独自念叨着什么。

尹净汉甩了甩头，抿着嘴，脸上是掩盖不住的烦躁。他独自一人落在大队伍的最后，在进入休息室前，他看见崔胜澈放慢了脚步，等到与自己平行，对方靠了过来，目光有些关切地扫过他因为忍耐而紧紧咬着的下嘴唇。

“怎么了？”

这也不是第一次了。尹净汉想。

在崔胜澈靠近自己，开口说话的那一瞬间，耳鸣声消失不见。

「为什么又不吃饭。」

尹净汉愣住了，他握住水瓶的手停在半空，直到对面的洪知秀伸长手臂在他眼前晃了晃，他才装作像是刚从普通发呆中醒过来一样，眨了眨眼，重新靠回到沙发背上。

“你刚刚说什么？”

他状似无意地回头去问坐在旁边的全圆佑。

对方正埋头于手机游戏里，连头都没空抬：“我没说话啊，哥。”

“这样……那是我听错了……”

尹净汉点点头，又左右张望了一下，肯定了心里的想法。

——这是他第一次清楚地从断断续续的耳鸣声里听到一个完整的句子。

在这之前尹净汉从来没有真正听清过那些“低语”，有人在耳朵里絮絮叨叨的感觉并不好受，也幸好这耳鸣症状只是间歇性出现，即使回归期比平常稍稍严重一点，也并没有带给他过多的困扰。

但从这一句话开始，这一切好像都变得不太一样了，事情朝着尹净汉从未想过的方向疾驰而去。

包括那个听起来过于熟悉的声音。

「为什么总和弟弟们出去玩啊……」

我没有。尹净汉下意识就想反驳，但又觉得对方也没说错，只能无奈地噤声。

自从第一次听清“耳鸣”的内容之后，这样的抱怨就变得多了起来。

所以认出声音的主人也并不是什么难事。

尹净汉走进宿舍房间，屋里没开灯，他本来打算把手机插在自己床头充电，但又想起什么似的朝着对床下铺看过去。

崔胜澈裹在被子里看起来像是在睡觉，但尹净汉知道他只是在假装。

“我们从汉江回来在路上买了炸鸡，胜宽说你喜欢吃腌萝卜就多追加了两份。”

尹净汉踮着脚，靠着从门缝漏进来的灯光在上铺边缘摸索数据线，崔胜澈在他背后闷闷地哦了一声。

但与此同时——

「原来去汉江了啊……我也想去……」

尹净汉听清楚这声音之后有些想笑，他意识到自己现在正好背对着崔胜澈的床铺，那人反正也看不见自己的表情，于是干脆咧开了嘴角。

“今天有发现一家还不错的炒年糕，下次要和我们一起去吗？”

短暂的沉默过后，崔胜澈的脸依然埋在被子里不愿意露出来。

“……不要。”

什么啊，明明今天练习结束的时候胜宽邀请过他，自己不去还在这里发小脾气。

尹净汉在黑暗里撇了撇嘴。这个家伙真的好难伺候。

对于之前影响他很长一段时间的耳鸣声的罪魁祸首是崔胜澈这一事实，尹净汉惊叹于自己竟然就这样轻而易举地接受了。

他以为自己会害怕，虽然实际上他也确实有点害怕——能听到别人的心声实在不算件好事，更何况是崔胜澈的，这让他倍感压力沉重。

但在反应过来自己听到的是崔胜澈的声音之后，他心里却不知道从哪里生出来一丝隐约的喜悦感。

至少从最初根本听不清的嘈杂声响到现在能够完全分辨出崔胜澈的声线，他认为这是个长足的进步，或许自己能够控制住耳鸣，之后会痊愈也说不定。

可他发现事情好像并不像他想象中的那么简单。

虽然研究崔胜澈的心理活动不是尹净汉的初衷，但在有意无意间，他也开始逐渐认真地去倾听那些声音。

尹净汉觉得也许是他平时过于无聊了，不然为什么总是在思考为什么自己可以听到别人的心声，而那个人为什么又是崔胜澈。后来这疑惑慢慢升级，进而发展到想知道如果自己能听到，那别的成员是不是也能听到他的心里话。

发型师拍拍手，叫醒了一直处于放空状态中的他。

尹净汉盯着镜子里变了模样的自己，他摸了摸发梢，有些不适应，鬓角的头发也剃掉了许多。

不过再怎么思考也是无解。

尤其是，就算能听到对方藏着掖着没有说出来的话，为什么那些内容总是只与自己相关。

「哦？」

这样的反应算什么。尹净汉一进宿舍大门就听到了崔胜澈的声音，对方坐在沙发上迅速看过来的样子就像正在等着自己一样。

尹净汉不自觉地用手顺了顺侧分的前发，有些局促不安。

说些什么，拜托。

「很好看啊。」

崔胜澈盯着他，还是没开口。

又想安慰我吗。尹净汉抓了把发尾。如果是敷衍的话还是别跟我说了。

他习惯性地清了清嗓子，想往厨房去，经过崔胜澈身边时却被对方抓住了手腕。

“很好看啊。”

“嗯？”

尹净汉有点愣住，他没想到崔胜澈真的说了出来，一时不知道该回答些他什么。

崔胜澈坐在那里笑眯眯地看着他，这个角度显得对方眼睛更大了，尹净汉想。

“我说，我们净汉就算把头发剪掉了还是很好看啊。”

“……”

尹净汉甩开了崔胜澈抓住他的手，手腕好像在发烫，不知道是不是对方虎口带着的热意灼伤了自己。

他低着头想钻进厨房，差点撞上从里面出来的金珉奎。直到被人从后面拉了一把，尹净汉才反应过来崔胜澈一直跟着自己。

“哥真的剪掉了这么多啊？”金珉奎的声音带着意外：“还染黑了？”

“好看吧？”崔胜澈从后面揽住尹净汉的肩膀，得意地跟金珉奎说：“我就说会很好看的。”

金珉奎耸了耸肩，拿着水杯回房间了。

这两个人在说什么啊。尹净汉还被崔胜澈圈着，只能转过脸去看他。

对方像是也知道他心里怎么想的一样，在后面推着他往厨房走。

“不是说今天去美容室吗，看你一直没回来，珉奎就问不知道你剪完头发会是什么样，长发时间太久了想象不出来，但又觉得不会是练习生时候的样子。”

崔胜澈抓着他的肩膀，尹净汉像找到了支点一样卸了力气，只能听到对方在他身后说话的声音。

“不用担心的，不管是长发还是短发都很好看。你还是那个尹净汉啊，大家都会喜欢你的。”

“那你也是吗？你还是觉得长发好看吧？”

或许是因为背对着崔胜澈，不用看着对方的眼睛，尹净汉难得坦率地低声问他。

“当然啦，长发短发我都很喜欢，我们净汉什么样子都好看。”

尹净汉深深呼了一口气，调整了自己的表情，笑着把崔胜澈赶出了厨房。

对方不满地大喊大叫，说什么明明在称赞你还这么对我。

但在那句话之后尹净汉分明听到了他的心声。

「……我又说了假话呢。」

或许他需要一定的安全感，但这样不好。

过度关注头发的长度，克服不了心理障碍，尹净汉觉得自己身处娱乐圈果然还是需要更强大的自我调整能力。

在舞台结束之后他立刻拆掉了接发的部分，在心里咒骂了一声，一出电视台就立刻跑上了保姆车。

崔胜澈比他先出来，他理所当然以为对方坐了副驾驶，于是等拉开后车门时和崔胜澈对上了视线，他没来得及收拾脸上的表情，只能尴尬地笑了笑。

说不清是自己的自尊心作祟还是不愿意让对方徒增烦恼，尹净汉一点都不想在崔胜澈面前暴露自己的脆弱，也不想一看到这个人就不由自主地变得格外小心翼翼。

他赌气般地重重坐在崔胜澈后面的座位上，全然忘记早晨在上班路上主动牵住对方手的人是自己。

尹净汉不知道是不是那些耳鸣声影响了他的判断，他想自己多少算是个理性的人，但在崔胜澈的自我拉扯下也变得犹豫不决。

崔胜澈如今正在经历着严重的心理斗争，有些消极的，有些倦怠的，关于未来的，关于人生的。而自己则不得不被迫在对方不知情的情况下接收着那些不尽人意。

尹净汉已经失去了最开始想要探究对方心情的兴趣，他眼下连看到对方毛茸茸的后脑勺都觉得烦躁。

比如现在，尽管并不是什么了不起的烦恼——

「怎么不坐到前面来啊。」

「我应该回头和他说话吗……」

「要接假发片很辛苦吧。」

「我还是……」

“别吵了！”

崔胜澈这下倒是毫不犹豫地回过头来，睁大眼睛看着尹净汉。

算上驾驶席上的经纪人，车上只有他们三个人而已，车里安静得不得了，并没有人开口说话。

他知道自己说错了话，索性闭上眼睛，把一切隔绝在视线之外。

从那天起，尹净汉就发现崔胜澈看自己的目光里带着点探寻和疑惑。

他不觉得对方是敏感到可以察觉出事情真相的性格，更何况这种事情如果不是发生在自己身上也没有人会相信。

但崔胜澈还是太奇怪了。

尹净汉不知道是不是自己多疑，他甚至觉得崔胜澈的每句话都带着试探。

因为那人总是在不经意间毫无遮掩地流露出很多比过去的所有日子里都要强烈的，或许可以称得上是满溢出的，他实在羞于承认的，那种名为“喜欢”的情绪。

在冬天来临之前，尹净汉终于真正意义上的剪短了留了很多年的头发。

在头发长度逐渐变短的同时，他有些庆幸自己总算是度过了那些自我否定期。成长总是比想象中艰难，幸好他也不再过分纠结外界对自己的看法。

可崔胜澈仍然是那一句毫无变化的“很好看”。

不管自己做了什么发型，染了什么颜色，崔胜澈的评价永远都只有这一句话。

尹净汉也承认自己不争气，他明白鼓励和肯定比什么都重要，崔胜澈的称赞再平凡，也让他受用，以至于真的安抚了焦虑。

但这又让尹净汉很容易想起快要半年前，对方那一句不知道是不是无心，但又却确确实实被他听见的“假话”。

也许正是这样反反复复地在对方的话语和心声之间徘徊，尹净汉变得越来越分不清那些内容里到底哪些是真哪些是假，哪些是出自本意，哪些只是说给别人听。

可他又忍不住想要多了解一些，关于那些喜欢。无论是夸奖还是想要亲近，都让他有种微妙的窃喜感。

——真好啊，崔胜澈好像在喜欢我。

尹净汉总是这样想，心脏仿佛被一根线牵引，线的那头是个巨大的氢气球，拽着他越飞越高。

于是很快的，他发现自己似乎也抱有同样的感情，迷茫之中又有些不敢相信。

原来一切都是因为自己也是喜欢崔胜澈的。尹净汉终于破解了困扰自己已久的终极谜题，关于那些说不清道不明的烦躁和喜悦也有了可循的源头。

但尹净汉又开始了新一轮的苦恼。

他明明可以感知到崔胜澈的那些情绪，甚至也能听到带着“喜欢”这样字眼的话，可对方又什么话都不说出口，只是那样安静地看着他，这又让他几乎无法回望过去，只能落荒而逃。

根本不轻易表明心意的崔胜澈，还有明白了一切却假装什么也不知道的自己，像是两个傻瓜。

尹净汉从床铺的防护栏缝隙里盯着穿着星星睡衣正在熟睡的那个人，翻了个身，叹气声轻不可闻。

在崔胜澈试图靠过来搂住自己的时候，尹净汉又躲开了。

他故意不去看对方冷下来的眼神，佯装自然地去和权顺荣讨论编舞的事情。

他能感觉到崔胜澈在自己身后僵掉的动作，又稍稍分神去看旁边的镜子。

“……净汉哥？你有在听我说话吗？”

“哦……当然啦。”

尹净汉扯出一个笑容，余光里是崔胜澈走远的背影。

他开始觉得是老天在整蛊自己，为什么偏偏让他可以听到崔胜澈的心声，而在确认了自己的心意之后，这能力又突然消失不见。

他有些累了。

对于崔胜澈最近过于直进的行动，在失去了对对方内心的掌控之后，他变得不知道该怎么面对。

偏偏那人愈发过分地黏过来，真令人头痛。

尹净汉擦着还没干的头发进了房间，房门刚在他身后关上他就开始后悔。

尹净汉没想到崔胜澈已经在屋里了，李知勋和金珉奎都不在，他不是很想两人独处，正想着怎么制造一个借口离开，就听到崔胜澈开口。

“就那么不想跟我呆在一起吗？”

“当然不是了。”尹净汉笑着想引开话题：“我就是……”

“不是喜欢我吗？那为什么又这样？”

“……什么？”

尹净汉有些惊讶地站在原地，他难得地慌张了起来。

崔胜澈坐在床边，像是经历了什么挣扎过后，才好不容易发出声音。

“……我都听到了。”他指了指他的耳朵：“你说你也喜欢我。”

尹净汉觉得有点难以消化这样的事实。

“那你……从什么时候开始能听到了？”

“大概一个月前？”崔胜澈有些不确定：“或许是两个月前吧……就是你彻底把头发剪短的时候……在那之前我突然有了耳鸣的症状，后面发现能听到你的声音我还以为是准备回归累到了。”

尹净汉在震惊过后简直要被气笑了，他突然间失去了支撑自己站立的力气，只能坐在门口那一小块空地上。

“所以你到底为什么要说出来啊……”

看到尹净汉低声嘟囔的样子，崔胜澈好像又开始生气。

“那你又为什么要躲我？明明喜欢不是吗？”

“不是说，是‘假话’吗？”

这下轮到崔胜澈愣住了。

“我也听到过的，你的心声。”尹净汉面无表情地对上崔胜澈疑惑的眼神：“只不过现在不行了。”他有些自嘲地笑了，“我第一次把头发剪短的时候，你明明嘴上说着喜欢，但实际上是骗人的吧。这让我怎么相信啊……”

在一阵沉默之后，崔胜澈的声音也带上了低落。

“是假话没错……”他无奈地说：“我当时说大家都会喜欢你，可我明明想只有我能喜欢你就好了。”

“……”

“我很自私吧，净汉啊……我希望你可以被所有人喜欢，但我又希望你只是我的。”

“你在胡说什么。”

有人会在吵架时告白吗？没有人会这样做的。

尹净汉觉得鼻头一酸。

他抬头看了眼不知道什么时候起已经站在床边的崔胜澈，又低下头。

整件事情的发展变得格外荒唐。

“那我说过的别的话你也都听到了吧。”

“什么？”

“不要再装傻了。”

“……我没有。”

尹净汉固执地不去看他，还是一如既往地嘴硬。

明明在同一个房间里，崔胜澈的声音却好像是从很远的地方传来一样。

“那这次你要听好了，尹净汉，不许再耍赖。”

“……”

“我爱你，你知道吗，我爱你。”

也许过了很久很久，尹净汉觉得好像有一个世纪那么漫长。

他低着头，耳边有脚步声慢慢接近。

崔胜澈走过来，没用什么劲，但却帮他伸展开了他一直紧攥着的手。

尹净汉发现掌心被掐出了指甲印，他不知道自己用了多少力气，甚至连痛觉都没有，但在崔胜澈用指腹去触碰那些微微凹陷的痕迹时，他的心口却开始震动。

“净汉啊。”

他循声抬起头。

“那些话不是耳鸣，也不是幻听。”

尽管是夜里，但他好像看到了太阳。

“全是我的真心。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：假如可以衡量喜欢的份量的话，那么随着程度的加深，对方就可以慢慢听到这些关于喜欢的真实想法。当确认自己的感情之后，能力就会转移回另一方身上，让先传达感情的人也能够明白彼此心意已经相通。


End file.
